


Chocolate

by hopeless_pianist



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 16:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_pianist/pseuds/hopeless_pianist
Summary: Blaine has a moment, eating chocolate ice cream in the middle of winter, Kurt standing in front of him. Luckily for Kurt his questions never go unanswered.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is the first fan fiction I ever wrote back in 2014 on FanFiction.net. I've decided to move it over here because why not? Happy reading! (I wrote this 3 years ago so sorry for any mistakes)

Kurt licked his vanilla ice cream thoughtfully; he was hopelessly in love with his best friend Blaine, who was currently devouring his chocolate ice cream as if he was never going to eat again.

As hard as Kurt tried, all he could think about was kissing Blaine's chocolate covered lips. This wasn't unusual; Kurt often daydreamed about finding the courage to tell his best friend that he was madly in love with him. But Kurt just wasn't that brave, and while taking risks in fashion was his forte, he couldn't risk losing his best friend.

So being as distracted as he was, muddled up in his own thoughts and all, he gazed over at Blaine and let his mind wander, "If I kissed you right now would it taste like chocolate?"

Blaine's head snapped up and he raised and eyebrow, "Kurt?".

Realization dawned on Kurt that yes, he just said out loud and shoot, Blaine had heard him. "N-nothing!" he murmured, suddenly very interested in his ice cream. After a few minutes of awkward silence as they ate, Kurt finally glanced over at Blaine under the cover of his eyelashes.

His hair was gelled back as per usual with the exception of a few stray curls due to the fact it was summer and it was, simply put, hot. While Kurt was very subtly admiring the faint flecks of gold that flitted through Blaine's eyes that he realized that his friend was staring back.

Kurt couldn't help but notice the smear of chocolate ice cream on the tip of Blaine's nose that was just so adorable, and oh lord he could have sworn the universe was out to get him when Blaine winked at him.

So, when Kurt gracefully wiped away the ice cream from his friends nose, the universe got them both for being so darn adorable and forced their eyes to linger for just a little to long before darting away from each other.

So both boys stood there, not saying a word.

5 months later

The two boys stood to the side of the road wrapped up in scarves that matched their maroon and black blazers. The taller boy had a hippo badge pinned to the left side of his shirt and a steaming cup of coffee in his hands while the other boy stood shorter with his hair gelled back and an ice cream cone, of all things, in his hand.

Both the boys were stomping their feet and hunching over to keep warm, it was winter in Lima and yet Blaine still felt compelled to eat chocolate ice cream. Blaine glanced over at Kurt, his eyes shut as he hummed blackbird while waiting for his coffee to cool a little before taking a sip. Blaine watched as water droplets gathered in his friends eyelashes from the coffee steam, wanting so badly to listen to him humming forever.

He continued to stare intently at the boy with the porcelain skin, just thinking. He was so distracted he didn't notice that Kurt had stopped humming, and had in fact began singing the chorus softly to himself, staring straight at Blaine.

Two perfect glasz eyes looking at him, the steam from the coffee he was holding causing his perfectly styled bronze hair to droop a little, the tip of his nose pink from the cold wind.

And oh god, Blaine was helpless. The cogs in his head turned quickly, trying desperately to find a solution to the current problem of jumbled thoughts. Maybe his subconscious was trying to tell him something, and judging by the signs, it had been trying for a while.

And that was when it hit him. The little gay romantic light bulb that had been switched off since forever turned on. And hey, Kurt was kind of, perfect.

There is a moment, when you think to yourself; "Oh there you are, I've been searching for you since forever." Blaine Devon Anderson was having that moment, and over his best friend for goodness sake!

When Kurt was humming blackbird, out in the middle of a very dreary town, a light was turned on. The only special kind of light that can be turned on when something clicks. And it had clicked.

Courage, a word Blaine was familiar with, but did he have the 'courage' to act upon it?

The answer to the shorter boy with the helmet hair was simple, just take another look at the taller boy and try not to fall in love with him. Not to think back to all the moments they had shared in the last few months and tell himself they were just friends.

Impossible? Definitely.

The song finished and the two boys continued to stare at each other until at last the shorter boy leaned in and put them out of their misery.

When they finally broke apart, flushed despite the cold, Kurt spoke with a smile; "chocolate".


End file.
